Philip Seymour Hoffman
Philip Seymour Hoffman (* 23. Juli 1967 in Fairport, New York; † 2. Februar 2014 in New York City, New York) war ein US-amerikanischer Theater- und Filmschauspieler. Er hatte sich jahrelang vor allem in Nebenrollen von Filmen profiliert. Als Hauptdarsteller des biographischen Films Capote erhielt er 2006 einen Oscar. In Die Tribute von Panem – Catching Fire spielte er die Rolle des Plutarch Heavensbee. Leben Hoffman spielte 1991 seine erste Filmrolle im polnischen Independentfilm Cheat. Seine Karriere baute vor allem auf einer Reihe von eindrücklichen Nebenrollen in Independentfilmen auf. Hoffman wirkte unter anderem in allen Filmen von Paul Thomas Anderson mit Ausnahme von There Will Be Blood mit. Regelmäßig trat er aber auch in Hollywood-Filmen wie Getaway, Twister und Patch Adams auf. Erst 2003 übernahm er seine erste große Hauptrolle in Owning Mahowny. Seine bisher wichtigste Filmrolle spielte Hoffman 2005: Als Truman Capote in Bennett Millers Drama Capote wurde seine Darstellung von den Kritikern durchweg in den höchsten Tönen gelobt. Letztlich wurde er dafür auch mit dem Oscar für den Besten Hauptdarsteller ausgezeichnet. Ebenfalls 2005 drehte er mit Mission: Impossible III seinen ersten Actionfilm. 2010 gab Hoffman mit der romantischen Komödie Jack Goes Boating sein Debüt als Filmregisseur. In der Geschichte um zwei Paare aus New York City übernahm er auch eine der Hauptrollen. Hoffman lernte 1999 bei der Regiearbeit an seinem Stück In Arabia We’d All Be Kings die Kostümdesignerin Mimi O’Donnell kennen. Sie haben einen Sohn, geboren im März 2003, und eine Tochter, geboren November 2006. Am 02. Februar 2014 starb er in Manhattan durch eine Überdosis Heroin. Auszeichnungen Hoffman gewann eine Vielzahl von Filmpreisen, die angesehensten davon waren der Golden Globe Award 2006 als bester Hauptdarsteller in einem Drama und der Oscar 2006 als bester Hauptdarsteller, jeweils für Capote. 2004 und 2006 erhielt er den Chlotrudis Award als bester Hauptdarsteller für Owning Mahowny und Capote. Weitere Oscar-Nominierungen erhielt er 2008 für seine Nebenrolle in Mike Nichols' Der Krieg des Charlie Wilson sowie 2009 für seine Leistung in dem Drama Glaubensfrage. Für seine Broadway-Auftritte wurde Hoffman 2000 für den Tony Award nominiert. Filmografie * 1991: Kreuzfahrt vor Manhattan (Triple Bogey on a Par Five Hole) * 1992: Szuler (Szuler) * 1992: My New Gun * 1992: Der Schein-Heilige (Leap of Faith) * 1992: Der Duft der Frauen (Scent of a Woman) * 1993: Joey Breaker * 1993: Mein Freund, der Zombie (My Boyfriend’s Back) * 1993: Money for Nothing * 1994: Getaway (The Getaway) * 1994: Nobody’s Fool – Auf Dauer unwiderstehlich (Nobody’s Fool) * 1994: The Yearling (TV) * 1994: When a Man Loves a Woman – Eine fast perfekte Liebe (When a Man Loves a Woman) * 1995: The Fifteen Minute Hamlet * 1996: Last Exit Reno (Sydney) * 1996: Twister * 1997: Boogie Nights * 1998: Culture * 1998: The Big Lebowski * 1998: Happiness * 1998: Next Stop Wonderland * 1998: Patch Adams * 1998: Wiege der Angst (Montana) * 1999: Der talentierte Mr. Ripley (The Talented Mr. Ripley) * 1999: Magnolia * 1999: Makellos (Flawless) * 2000: Almost Famous – Fast berühmt * 2000: State and Main * 2002: 25 Stunden (25th Hour) * 2002: Love Liza * 2002: Punch-Drunk Love * 2002: Roter Drache (Red Dragon) * 2003: Unterwegs nach Cold Mountain * 2003: Mattress Man Commercial * 2003: Owning Mahowny * 2004: … und dann kam Polly (Along Came Polly) * 2005: Capote * 2005: Empire Falls * 2006: Mission: Impossible III * 2007: Tödliche Entscheidung – Before the Devil Knows You’re Dead * 2007: Der Krieg des Charlie Wilson (Charlie Wilson’s War) * 2007: Die Geschwister Savage (The Savages) * 2008: Synecdoche, New York * 2008: Glaubensfrage (Doubt) * 2009: Radio Rock Revolution (The Boat That Rocked) * 2009: Mary & Max – oder: Schrumpfen Schafe, wenn es regnet? (Mary and Max, Stimme) * 2009: Lügen macht erfinderisch (The Invention of Lying) * 2010: Jack in Love (Jack Goes Boating) * 2011: The Ides of March – Tage des Verrats * 2011: Die Kunst zu gewinnen – Moneyball * 2013: Die Tribute von Panem - Catching Fire * 2014: God's Pocket * 2014: A Most Wanted Man * 2014: Die Tribute von Panem-Mockingjay Part 1 * 2015: Die Tribute von Panem-Mockingjay Part 2 Weblinks * Philip Seymour Hoffman bei Wikipedia * Kategorie:Catching Fire Film Cast Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Männlicher Darsteller Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Tot en:Philip Seymour Hoffman es:Philip Seymour Hoffman pl:Philip Seymour Hoffman